Middle Names
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tim and Ziva spend the better part of a day trying to guess Tony's middle name. Then he tries to guess Ziva's middle name. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Middle Names

 _Tony tries to guess Ziva's middle name after she and Tim try to determine what the D. represents for his middle name._

"Daniel?" Tim guessed; Tony shook his head no.

"Not even close, McNosey!"

"David? Damien? Derrick? Darryl? Declan? Donald? Dion? Dell? Dominic?" Ziva went through a list of names beginning with D. Tony smirked and shook his head at each guess.

"Nope, nope and more nope," Tony was starting to have fun with Tim and Ziva trying to guess what the D represented for his middle name. He knew they would be guessing for a long, long time.

"Draco? Denver? Dale? Denzel? Durant? Dwight? Dwayne?" Tim was trying to think of unusual names. Tony still shook his head no. "Come on, Tony, give us a hint?"

"Nope; you'll never guess it in a million years even with a hint!" Tony grinned at Tim. Ziva gave Tony some stink eye.

"If you think it will be that difficult for us to guess, why will you not give us a clue?" Ziva's eyes bored into Tony's gaze.

"Because it's more fun to keep you guessing!" Tony turned back to the folder on his desk, pretending to be interested in the cold case it represented. "You can keep guessing all day, and you won't get it correct. Maybe I'll be nice and tell you before we leave tonight."

"Not fair," Tim muttered as he turned to the file on his desk.

Ziva nodded her agreement with her teammate's comment. "I will find out one way or the other, Tony. You may as well tell us now."

Tony grinned at her but said nothing.

The team took a lunch break about 1330. Ziva pulled a list of fifty three names beginning with the letter D from her pocket. She handed it to Tony, who skimmed over the list and then handed it back to her, "Not even close, Zee-vah!"

Ziva sighed as Tim tried again to get a hint, "How about a nationality or ethnicity clue, Tony?"

"There isn't one," Tony replied smugly. "You're missing an obvious clue, McSnoop."

At 1900, Gibbs told the team to call it a day. As they were packing up to head home, Tim looked over at Tony. "So, are you going to tell us what your middle name is, Tony?"

Gibbs heard Tim's question and smirked. He looked over at his SFA, "Tell them, or I will."

"My middle name is D. Nothing but an initial. I don't know why, but that's what my grandparents chose when they named my father." Tony looked at Ziva and Tim as he spoke, wondering if they believed him.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "Is he telling the truth?" Gibbs nodded.

Tony and Ziva headed to the elevator. "You could have just said that this morning, Tony," Ziva said to him as the elevator doors closed. "Why all the big deal of making us guess?"

Tony shrugged, "It was fun listening to you and McGee trying to find names beginning with D."

Ziva pretend punched his arm, "Fun for you maybe; Tim and I spent all day trying to find unusual names!"

The elevator doors opened at the ground floor. Tony motioned for Ziva to step out first, and then held the outside door for her. As they walked to his car, he turned to her, "Speaking of middle names, Zee-vah, what is yours?"

"Two can play this game, Tony. Want to try some guesses?" Ziva smirked at Tony.

"Were you named for a parent or grandparent?" Tony thought out loud.

"No."

"Aunt or other female relative?"

"No."

"Well; let's see. Ziva means light or brilliance, so…" Ziva looked at Tony in surprise; she would not have thought that he would have looked up the meaning of her name. He grinned at her surprised look, "What? Yes, I looked up the meaning. It fits you, you know."

"Toda. Anthony means praiseworthy. And, yes, I looked it up. It does fit you." Ziva smiled her smile that only Tony saw. His heart skipped a beat every time she flashed that grin at him.

"Historic figure? Biblical figure?"

"No and no."

Tony thought some more, "Aha! Do you even have a middle name?"

Ziva grinned at him again, "You are an excellent investigator, Tony. You figured that out quicker than I thought! No, I do not have a middle name. Yet another thing we have in common, yes?"


End file.
